Elliot and Olivia's Anniversary?
by JanuaryGirlz
Summary: Olivia is there for Elliot and the kids after divorce. Is she prepared for what happens next? Plenty of E/O fluff.


**A/N: This is my first ever E/O Fanfic story. I am huge E/O shipper. There is a whole lot of fluff. This can either be a one-shot or a continuance. It depends on reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU. I wish I did though.**

Olivia Benson was madly in love with Elliot Stabler. She thought about him every waking minute of the day. There was no escaping him. He even haunted her dreams; all be it, in a good way. As Olivia sat at her desk in the squadroom across from him, she decided she was going to tell him that she loved him today.

He was always there for her, through thick and thin. She was also always there for him. When he discovered that Eli was not his child and divorced Kathy, she was there to help him pick up the pieces. With her help Elliot was able to get his and his children's life back in order.

Elliot's kids were estranged from their mother because of her infedelity. Therefore, Olivia was always there for them as well. Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, and Lizzie all loved their "aunt" very much. Whenever Maureen and Kathleen had boy problems, or Dickie had questions about girls, or Lizzie needed help with homework they would call on Olivia and she would be there for them without fail. Little did Elliot and his kids know, Olivia was secretly agonizing over her relationship with them. She didn't only want to be known as Elliot's "partner" and his kids "aunt"; she wanted to be his "wife" and their "mother".

"So do you want to come to dinner tonight?", Elliot asked.

Olivia was brought out of her thoughts with a start. "Sure.", she answered.

"Liv, you seem kind of out of it today. Are you alright?", Elliot said with a smile.

"Yeah, El. I'm okay. I was just thinking", she said returning a small smile.

"About what?", he asked curiously, raising his eyebrows.

Now she was kind of nervous. She bit her lip and took a second to think about her response. It took everything in her to not just blurt out, "You. I love you". She decided that this was not the time nor the place and she would wait until after dinner to tell him. Instead, she answered, "Nothing in general".

"Well, we've finished all of our paperwork and I'm starving. Are you ready?"

She nodded still trying to get her nerves under control. "I'm starving too", she replied.

"Good", Elliot said and went into Cragen's office to tell him that they were heading out. As they walked out of the building Elliot called the kids to let them know they were on their way. Olivia found this kind of odd because he only called his kids if he was going to be late. Instead of asking him why he had called the kids she just followed him to his car.

On the ride to Elliot's she tried her best to put the coversation that she was going to have with him later out of her mind, but she couldn't. On top of that Elliot was acting a little weird. He kept looking over at her and when she would back look at him he would just smile slyly, making her blush. Olivia thought to herself that it seemed almost like he was kind of flirting with her. She quickly put that possibility out of her mind.

Olivia and Elliot had never had anything other than a platonic relationship. He had been divorced for a year and had never dated. Neither did she. They shared the occational hug or quick handhold when comforting eachother but nothing that would raise eyebrows. However, she secretly loved him from the day they met. When she helped him get over Kathy, she was praying that she would finally have a chance with him. She would have thought it selfish but she would have been there for Elliot even if she didn't have romantic feelings for him because that's what a good bestfriend would do. There was no doubt in her mind that Elliot loved her, but only like a brother would love a sister.

As they pulled up to the house Olivia cleared her mind and put a smile on her face so the kids wouldn't think anything was troubling her. When they entered the house her smile faded. There was a huge banner that said HAPPY ANNIVERSARY and the kids yelled surprise. She didn't know what to do.

"What's going on?", Olivia asked with utter shock and confusion written on her face.

"It's our one year anniversary!", Elliot exclaimed smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah!", yelled all the kids.

"I'm not understanding, El.", Olivia admitted still confused.

"Liv, let me explain.", Elliot said stepping in front of Olivia taking her hands in his "I set all of this up. You have been a constant in all of our lives. Before and after Kathy. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I never acted on it because I was married."

"You should have!", interrupted Kathleen.

"Yeah, because Kathy was a cheating skank!", added Maureen.

"That's right!", Dickie and Lizzie agreed.

Olivia kind of gave a small smile to the kids comments.

"Watch your mouth Maureen.", Elliot scolded, but smiled because of the truth behind the statement. He turned back to Olivia and continued, "After my divorce I didn't want you to think that you were just some rebound. So, I kept things mainly platonic. But secretly, I finally acknowledged that I didn't just love you I was in love with you. The kids knew it because they saw the way that I looked at you and the way that my face lit up when I talked about you. They said that you were the same way around me. Which is why we went through all of this. So?"

"Now I know why you never liked me dating before your divorce.", Olivia joked fighting to hold back tears.

"I didn't want you to get tied down so I might still have a shot someday.", Elliot stated. "So, how do you feel about this?"

Olivia was shocked by all of this. She was also relieved that now she didn't have to worry about confessing her love for him with fear of being turned down. She had no idea that Elliot had felt this way and was truly touched. She looked around at all of the kids with big grins then she looked back into Elliot's eyes. "All of these years you have been there for me whenever I needed you. I know that you would say the same about me being there for you and your family. To be honest, I was always there for you because I love you and your kids. I've spent more time here than at my own home in the last year because I feel loved when I am with all of you." Then she bit her lip and confessed, "Your kids were right. I'm in love with you, El. I have been since the day I met you."

With all of their feelings out in the open, they embraced eachother and shared their first passionate kiss. Olivia and Elliot both felt like that was the first real kiss of their whole lives because of the emotion that was involved. All of the kids were whooping and hollering. They were so happy for their dad and Olivia. After a while, they broke their kiss but continued to hold hands as they all went in the dinning room to eat dinner. After dessert they all went into the living room as happy as ever. Elliot couldn't help but give Olivia another quick kiss.

"Dad, don't forget about Olivia's anniversary present", Dickie reminded.

"Never", Elliot said letting Olivia out of his hug but holding her hand. Then he looked at his daughters, "Girls you know the drill." They all giggled and ran out of the living room.

Olivia didn't think she could handle anything else so she asked, "What's going on?"

Elliot and Dickie looked at eachother and smiled with knowing eyes. "You'll see soon enough.", Dickie said laughing.

Five minutes later, Maureen emerged with a platter of six wine glasses of sparkling grape juice and set it on the coffee table. Kathleen handed Olivia a single red rose which she accepted with a smile. Then Elliot, Dickie, Maureen, and Kathleen went to stand beside Lizzie, who was carrying a small black jewelry box that she handed to Elliot. Olivia's hand shot up to her mouth with a gasp when she saw the box.

Lizzie started the speech that they practiced countless times. "Olivia we know that this is probably very sudden for you."

"We all love you so much.", Dickie continued.

Then it was Kathleen's turn, "We don't know what we would have done if you weren't there for us."

Maureen, who was very emotional added, "We never really saw you like an 'aunt' we saw you like a 'mother'".

Finally, Elliot got on one knee and said with tears in his eyes, "I know you've been my 'partner' for eleven years, but would you do me the honor of being my 'wife' for the rest of our lives?"

Olivia could no longer hold the tears back. This was so sudden, considering that she didn't even know that they were in a year long relationship. It was also very sweet. When she woke up this morning she knew that she would confess her love to Elliot. However, she had no idea that it would happen this way. This was her dream come true. She grabbed the back of Elliot's neck and gave him a passionate kiss which he returned.

He broke the kiss, "So, I take that as a yes."

Olivia smiled and nodded, "Actually it's more like a hell yes. I love you, El."

"I love you too, Liv."

Olivia looked at all of the kids in tears and smiling and said, "I love all of you too."

Then Elliot slipped the ring on her finger and gave her a quick kiss. They stood as the kids gave their congratulations with hugs for Olivia and Elliot. As Maureen hugged Olivia she said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything", Olivia said smiling.

"Well Kathleen, Dickie, Lizzie, and I have spoken. For the past year we have tried so hard not to slip up and call you "Mom". But seeing how you are going to be our mother soon. Would you mind if we started calling you "Mom" before you actually get married?"

Olivia was so touched by this. She looked at all of the kids with tears in her eyes and said, "Nothing would make me happier." Kathleen, Dickie, and Lizzie joined Maureen and Olivia, who were now crying tears of joy. They all gave her a big hug and said, "We love you, Mom". Elliot was trying not to cry and joined the family embrace. The Stabler clan had never been happier.

**Please review. I'd really like to know what you think.**


End file.
